It is frequently desirable to be able to fasten or mount a given object, such as sports implements like golf clubs or tennis paraphernalia, to a support such as a stationary post to prevent the same from being lost or stolen. To facilitate this, it is desirable to have fastening or locking mechanisms which can be expanded to accommodate articles or objects of different sizes. Also, it is desirable to have such mechanism be small and compact so as to be easily transported and stored, as desired.
Devices of this nature have heretofore been provided, but all such prior devices fall short of the necessary construction and operation to provide the desired end result.
Devices heretofore provided for use in this general security area have been extremely large in size and have been cumbersome and awkward in usage under certain circumstances. Further, they have been relatively large such that transporting and storing such devices has been difficult and awkward.